


Meet me halfway

by debnamcari



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Sort Of, They all need therapy, i needed to write this after 5x13, idk - Freeform, mostly angst though, sort of happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debnamcari/pseuds/debnamcari
Summary: Lena’s breath caught in her throat, her skin erupting in chills. Her faux-confident façade slowly crackled, threatening to expose her in her vulnerability. “Then why are you here?” she said, barely able to keep her voice steady.“To tell you one last time that I’m sorry I hurt you,” Kara started, slowly stepping closer to Lena. “Tonight I- I got a visit from someone who helped me realize that no matter what I do, there’s always going to be negative consequences to me telling you the truth. I don’t know exactly what was the right thing to do or when I should’ve told you. What I know, though, is that in every reality… you and I, Lena? We’re linked. Even if we had never been friends, we’d be connected to each other.”ORKara visits Lena after exploring different realities with Mxyzptlk. Fix-it fic of sorts of the last scene on "It's a Super Life."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 388





	Meet me halfway

**Author's Note:**

> So I was devastated after that ending in 5x13 and needed to get it out of my system. I know Lena definitely needed tough love, but the delivery of the whole thing on Kara's end felt kinda OOC imo. So I started writing and this monster came out lmao. It's way longer than I intended but oh well. 
> 
> It's barely edited since I wanted to post it ASAP and English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes. Kudos and comments are hugely appreciated!

As Lena carefully dropped the tea bag into boiling water, she heard a very familiar, and now unwelcome, swoosh coming from her balcony. The glass doors had been wide open. She liked to tell herself that she found the light breeze and bustle coming from outside somehow comforting. The truth was, if she was being completely honest with herself, the sudden swoosh of air and the figure that came with it weren’t entirely unwelcome. The truth was that every time she arrived home after a long day in her lab, she opened those glass doors with the nagging thought of a certain Kryptonian at the back of her mind. 

She’d been lonely lately. Sure, she’d detached herself from everyone long before the Crisis happened, long before her egomaniacal brother came swooping back alive, taking all of her life’s work with him. Lena had killed him, she knew this much. And it hadn’t been easy. Killing Lex had shaken her to her very core, gone against everything she’d fought to never become since she’d been old enough to realize her family’s evil tendencies. But she’d done it and she couldn’t take it back, even if now he was very much alive and kicking. She’d done it for her. Lena had killed his brother with only one person in her mind. 

Of course, every person on Earth was safer without Lex Luthor in it, but the truth was, Lena had been selfish when she’d pulled that trigger. She had thought of Kara, sweet, defenseless Kara, and how she couldn’t bear anything happening to her at the hands of her evil family. Nothing ever really goes her way though, everything in her life had a tendency to backfire against her. Because just as the bullet had escaped from the barrel, her entire world and all the positive changes she’d done in her life came crashing with the cold truth that escaped from her brother’s dying breath. Kara, sweet Kara, the woman she’d fallen hopelessly in love with, the woman who had inspired her to always do better, had been lying to her from the beginning. Kara Danvers had been Supergirl from the start.

And now, here she was. Supergirl stood before her just outside where the balcony doors should’ve been. Except, Lena noticed, she wasn’t really Supergirl or, rather, she wasn’t wearing her red and blue suit. Kara was wearing street clothes, a simple lavender sweater and jeans. Her glasses were nowhere to be found, though. Lena steeled herself, looking at Kara.

“Let me guess,” she said, rounding the counter and taking a step forward towards the blonde, the iciness in her voice apparent. “You’re here to tell me once again that I should forgive you or… maybe that I shouldn’t work with my brother?”

“Not this time,” Kara countered, still rooted to her spot outside as Lena approached her. The brunette raised an eyebrow and dropped her smirk at the answer. “I recognize I made a mistake in hiding my identity from you for so long, but the past is the past. And I can’t change it. Forgive me or not, that’s your choice. Just like it’s your choice to work with Lex. I won’t keep blaming myself for you bad decisions.”

Lena’s breath caught in her throat, her skin erupting in chills. Her faux-confident façade slowly crackled, threatening to expose her in her vulnerability. “Then why are you here?” she said, barely able to keep her voice steady. 

“To tell you one last time that I’m sorry I hurt you,” Kara started, slowly stepping closer to Lena. “Tonight I- I got a visit from someone who helped me realize that no matter what I do, there’s always going to be negative consequences to me telling you the truth. I don’t know exactly what was the right thing to do or when I should’ve told you. What I know, though, is that in every reality… you and I, Lena? We’re linked. Even if we had never been friends, we’d be connected to each other.”

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Lena scoffed, furrowing her brows in confusion.

“It’s a long story and one I’m not sure you’ll believe,” Kara continued, stopping just a few steps before Lena. “The point is… I know you’re hurting and I would do anything to not be the cause of it. But I can’t keep blaming myself for how you choose to deal with this. If you decide to work with Lex, that’s on you, Lena. I don’t want you to and I have faith in you not to, because I know you’re good, I know you’re not a villain. Even if sometimes you consider it yourself. I know you’re not.”

Lena stared, voiceless, without moving a muscle. Her mind was running fast, her heart was racing and she was sure Kara was able to notice. 

“So I’ll be here,” the blonde proceeded. “The ball’s in your court now. I’ve done everything in my power to fix this, and I will continue to do so. But only if you meet me halfway. Only if you’re willing to do the same. I can’t force you to make a choice. But I need you to realize that if you choose to work with Lex, that if you choose to go through whatever plan you have, that’s on you. And if it comes down to it, I will have to fight him… I will have to fight you. Please, please don’t make me fight you. I don’t know if I have what it takes to do that.”

Kara finished talking, staring deeply into emerald orbs. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for a response from Lena, whose heart beat just the same. It never came. She could see the minute quiver in the brunette’s lower lip, how she seemed to be pressing on it with her teeth from inside. She could hear the way she thickly swallowed. She noticed the few tears that welled up in her green eyes. And yet, no other sound came from Lena. 

Defeated, Kara sighed and backed away, outside towards the balcony and then disappeared into thin air. Inside, Lena’s legs finally gave in and buckled below her, bringing her to the cold floor of her spacious, lonely penthouse. A sob wracked through her, one she hadn’t allowed herself to release ever since that confrontation in the Fortress of Solitude. That day had been the tipping point for everything. That day, as Kara took her to one of her most sacred places and worked with her as a team, confiding in her enough to share what could be called Krypton on Earth, Lena had almost caved. She had almost given in, regretting every single time she had manipulated Kara to her advantage in the last few months, she almost considered dropping everything to simply be with her friend. 

But she’d seen Myriad and she’d been trapped inside a security measure meant for her brother, making her realize that there was no way a Luthor and a Super could ever truly work together. Or be happy together, as was Lena’s most intimate and secret desire for her life with Kara. So she’d taken the Kryptonian device, chancing Kara catching her and resulting in all the lies and plotting she’d gone through coming to light in an episode of tears and screaming. All her hurt, all her pain came clashing down, on display for Kara to see what her lies had done to Lena. And then… and then she’d trapped Kara with kryptonite, the only thing that could ever hurt her. 

God… she had been awful. Lena knew she had been awful and was now trapped in a vicious cycle of plotting and scheming and conniving. But she was also hurt, she was hurt and felt deep pain all the way to her core. Her best friend, the woman she loved had lied to her for the past three years. In three years, Lena had never been trustworthy enough for Kara and it showed how very little the Kryptonian actually thought of her. She felt betrayed and humiliated to no end. And she didn’t know how to escape that. So she sobbed. She sobbed at Kara finally giving up on her. She sobbed at the truth of her working with Lex in vengeance. She sobbed at the thought of Kara having to fight her, to stop her at whatever cost.

“Kara, oh, Kara,” she wept, barely noticing the words coming out of her mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please come back, please just come back.”

Mere seconds passed, Lena didn’t even realize what she’d said as she felt her insides tearing apart. Every awful truth and insecurity she had in her ripped her to pieces. She felt herself come undone with every loud cry as she curled up on the floor. Entranced in her despair, Lena didn’t hear the swoosh of air from her balcony this time. She barely felt strong, careful arms scoop her up from the ground and take her to the white sofa in the middle of the living room. Still curled up and crying, soft hands brushed her hair away from her face.

“Lena, Lena, look at me,” the familiar voice said over Lena’s ragged breaths. “Sweetheart, come on, look at me.”

Lena looked up to find a barely visible Kara through her tears. This only seemed to fuel her inner turmoil and a fresh wave of sobs overcame her. But she still looked at Kara, it was as if she’d suddenly found an anchor to keep her grounded. 

“It’s okay, Lena, just take deep breaths,” Kara said opposite the brunette, almost impossibly close in the long sofa. Ignoring her common sense and cupping Lena’s face between her hands, she brushed her thumbs soothingly over the soft skin of her cheeks. “I’m here, I’m right here.”

“I- I can’t do this anymore,” Lena confessed in a broken voice between her tears. “I tried, I tried so hard and I can’t.”

Kara’s heart ached at the sight. Lena looked utterly broken and the despair in her green eyes sent waves of pain through the blonde’s chest. She knew it wasn’t possible for her to have a stroke on this planet, but the way her heart constricted in that moment definitely felt like she could’ve. “Oh, Lena,” Kara lamented and embraced Lena’s trembling body in her arms. “What did you try?”

“I- I can’t hate you,” Lena cried into the crook of Kara’s neck, bunching up soft lavender fabric with her fists. “I wanted to hate you so much. I- I convinced myself that you deserved it for hurting me, for betraying me. But I can’t.”

Kara’s heart clenched at Lena’s words. Her own tears spilled at the possibility of Lena Luthor ever hating her. A world in which her best friend wasn’t around and would never be again. A world in which she didn’t get to tell Lena Luthor how much she loved her, how much she meant to her. She ached all over at the thought.

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Kara said softly, her arms still around Lena’s shoulders, gentle hands soothing her back. “I don’t think I could bear it.” Lena’s sobs subsided considerably, sporadic trembles came and went along with more tears. 

“I feel- so much pain,” Lena confessed and her voiced cracked at the end just as she disentangled herself from Kara, looking into her blue eyes. “I feel broken and I don’t know how to go back to who I was. I don’t think I remember that person anymore.”

“Let me help you,” Kara pleaded, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “I know I hurt you. Let me help you go back, she’s still there after all, inside you and she’s my favorite person.”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena said with a whimper, shaking her head. “I- I’m so sorry. I’ve been so awful, so incredibly awful.”

“You were hurt,” Kara countered.

“I am hurt, Kara, more hurt than I’ve ever been” Lena clarified and Kara nodded minutely, shutting her eyes for a second. “But I trapped myself in this stupid vengeance thinking that hurting you would make me feel better. And it doesn’t. So I- I’m sorry, Kara. I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you, how I manipulated you, for how I left you in the Fortress. I am sorry.”

“Lena-” Kara’s voice cracked and she willed herself not cry again. “I’m so sorry, too. I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to hurt you and betray you like I did. I wish I could take it all back, but I just… it seems it doesn’t work that way. Tonight I learned that the only way to move forward is to embrace what I did and face its consequences.”

“Why did you, though?” Lena asked after a minute or so of comfortable silence in which they allowed themselves to calm down. The brunette steeled herself to ask what had been in her mind for the last few months. “Was I so untrustworthy to you? Was our friendship a mere pretense to keep an eye on me and my family?”

“Rao, Lena, of course not,” Kara said, scandalized. “How could you ever think that? You are my best friend. I would trust you with my life.”

“Except you didn’t, Kara,” Lena said in a small voice. “You didn’t trust me with the most fundamental part of your life.”

“It had nothing to do with trust, Lena,” Kara explained. “I told you this. I-”

Kara fiddled with her fingers and cast her eyes downwards nervously. She had told her this at the Pulitzer party, she had explained her reasons then, so why was she more nervous now? Kara realized that in that moment she had been unaware of her true feelings for Lena and how much they influenced her actions.

“I was scared to lose you,” the blonde continued, barely able to take a glance at Lena. “I was scared to lose my best friend… the only person who made me feel special simply because I was Kara Danvers. With you, I didn’t have to be a superhero all the time. With you, I could be human just like everyone else. I was terrified of losing the person that means the most to me in the world other than my sister.”

“But it wouldn’t have been different,” Lena reasoned, choosing to ignore Kara’s last sentence. “In fact, it would’ve meant you could’ve even been more you.”

“But that’s the thing, you see,” Kara said, feeling bold for a second and taking Lena’s hand in her own for the first time, thankful the other woman didn’t pull away. “When I was with you, I felt the most me I’ve ever felt since I came to this planet. Lena, in Krypton I didn’t have powers. In Krypton I was just like any other girl, normal, happy, average. And then that was taken from me and I was sent on a spaceship to a place where I had all these powers that I suddenly had to hide. And then when I finally embraced them, I turned somehow into this almighty being in everyone’s eyes. I love being Supergirl, Lena, I love being able to help people and bring peace to this planet that I adore and call home now. But I have to be perfect for everyone all the time, I can’t mess up, I can’t be normal, not even with my closest friends. And it’s exhausting.”

Lena listened. Actually listened for the first time ever since she learned the truth about Kara. She heard her story and her grievances over being who she was. 

“With you, all those lunches in your office, at CatCo, during game nights… that’s the most normal and genuinely me I’ve felt in sixteen years,” Kara confessed and Lena hung to every word. “And so I was selfish. I was incredibly selfish and I didn’t want to give it up for a long time. Once I realized what I was doing, I had dragged this lie for so long that I didn’t know how to get out of it without hurting you. I’m so sorry, Lena.”

Blue met green in the most heartfelt look they’d shared in months. Lena nodded slowly, opening herself up for this information, genuinely trying to understand Kara even if everything inside her still hurt.

“I don’t know how to do this,” Lena revealed after a moment, deciding to be completely honest for a change. “I don’t know how to deal with this, how to let go of the betrayal and the pain. I want to move on, Kara, I want to forgive you and maybe… maybe be friends with you again. But I don’t know how to.”

“There’s people who can help you, Lena, and I will help in any way I can,” Kara promised. “You can go talk to someone? Kelly? If it helps, she never lied to you, she had no idea who I was.”

“And now she does?!” Lena exclaimed, another shot of betrayal coursing through her and Kara’s mouth fell open. “You’ve known her for months, and she knows?! We were friends for years!”

“Lena, wait, listen,” Kara exhaled a deep breath and looked directly into green eyes. “Yes, Kelly knows. She’s my sister’s girlfriend and I can’t expect Alex to constantly lie to her partner over me. And also, if I learned anything from how badly I messed up everything with you, is that I have to learn how to reveal my identity for the people who matter in my life before it’s too late.”

“Sorry, I- I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, it does make sense,” Lena said, her gaze suddenly very preoccupied on her fidgeting hands. 

“The point still stands,” Kara continued. “You need to talk to someone. It doesn’t have to be Kelly or anyone we know. But I think it would really help you to deal with all this.”

Lena nodded. She’d never been one to seriously consider therapy. It wasn’t the Luthor way. The Luthors clamped their feelings, shoved them away in little boxes to never be dealt with again. They’d chin up and move on, bury themselves in their work, on things that were actually important. But Lena knew that if she finally wanted to set herself free, if she truly wanted to differentiate herself from her family, she had to try this. 

“I think I will talk to someone soon,” Lena nodded and Kara smiled. 

They stayed there in silence for a while. To their surprise, even if everything between them was wrong, everything hanging barely by a thread, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. It helped Kara gather her feelings and process what Lena had told her about hers. She had finally started to see the silver lining in all of this. She could finally see the way in which this could all work out and, hopefully, bring them closer together than before. It was a foolish dream of course, thinking Lena would actually consider being something more after all this. She didn’t even know if the other woman even liked her in that way. But Kara could only hope. 

Lena realized, as she wiped her tears with her sleeve, that there had never been a way in which she could escape Kara and how much she meant to her. It seemed to her as if she was inevitably drawn to the reporter, someone she’d met that was now going to be a constant in her life. And, finally, it didn’t make her feel uneasy. Instead, it reminded her of Kara’s words from earlier. How she’d talked in a very non-sensical way about different realities and being connected in each of them. What the hell had she been talking about?

“Can I ask you something?” Lena asked, turning her gaze back to Kara, who nodded. “Whatever were you talking about earlier? About a visitor who showed you different realities and such.”

“Oh,” Kara said, slightly sheepishly. “Um, it’s- I need you to open your mind first ‘cause my life’s pretty crazy sometimes and I feel like you won’t believe me when I tell you this.”

Lena raised her eyebrow, but nodded at Kara to proceed.

“Okay, so tonight I had a fifth-dimensional visitor,” the reporter explained.

“You what?”

“Yes, an imp by the name of Mxyzptlk who I had vanished a few years ago after he became obsessed with me and tried to marry me,” Kara explained and Lena’s face grew more confused by the second. “He came back saying that he was on a quest to help everyone who he had wronged in the past. Just before he came in, I’d been talking to Alex about how I wished I could’ve done things differently with you.

“And so he showed me different worlds, different realities,” she told an enraptured Lena. “We went back to different points in our friendship so I could tell you the truth before it was too late. First, I told you right before Mercy attacked Lcorp, you were hurt and went to Metropolis to talk to Sam. It was the day Lockwood laced the atmosphere with kryptonite. You couldn’t make it back in time and I… died.”

A gasp escaped Lena’s lips.

“We discarded that one and went back to when you were helping Sam get rid of Reign,” Kara proceeded. “I told you and you were hurt, but got there in time to help save Sam’s mom from Reign. You helped us defeat her, but she was too strong and she… she killed you in the mere seconds I was distracted. Then, I realized I had to try much sooner, tell you from the very beginning. And so I did and it was… great. We became partners and we helped the world become a better, safer place. You defended my secret identity during trial, but eventually Lockwood kidnapped you because you were close to me. He demanded I gave up my identity to release you and I… I did, Lena, I told the world I was Supergirl and then every single person I love got killed for it.”

“Kara…”

“There was a final reality, a much, much darker one,” the blonde said, piquing Lena’s interest. “You and I never became friends and I wasn’t there to save you from that helicopter. Your- Rao, this is so awful, I can’t- your mother took you to Cadmus and experimented on you. You were free a couple of years later, killed Lex and became a dictator under the pretense of keeping the world safe, safe from Supergirl and all harm.”

Lena didn’t want to admit that in that moment, Kara’s story rang a few bells regarding her latest project. 

“So I went to see you, you didn’t even know who Kara was, but you knew Supergirl and hated me for not being there to save you. I hated myself for not being there to save you. They- they hurt you so much, Lena, they incrusted a kryptonite weapon in your chest.”

“And then? What happened then?” Lena insisted after Kara seemed to not want to tell the rest of the story.

“You killed me.”

“I- I what?” Lena was horrified, knowing there was no way that could’ve happened. “Kara, I would never do that, I could never bring myself to-”

“Of course you wouldn’t, Lena, I know that,” Kara interrupted the brunette’s rant, placing a calming hand on the other woman’s thigh. The simple touch was electric. “I know you and I know you would never do something like that.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Lena confessed after a beat. “It does seem like we’re stuck with each other, huh?”

“It looks like it,” Kara smiled, warmed by the familiarity of their interaction.

“I- I’m gonna try, okay? To work on my issues so we can be friends again,” the brunette conceded after a while and Kara nodded.

“I’ll be there every step of the way, if you want me to,” Kara promised.

“But, Kara, this thing with Lex…” Lena said in a worried whisper. “I don’t know how to get out of it. Of course I never actually considered helping him do something evil, but I don’t know if it’s safe for you and I to partner up. He will retaliate.”

“I’ll always protect you, we’re gonna work it out, okay? El mayarah,” Kara added in Kryptonian and Lena arched an eyebrow. “It means stronger together.”

“Strength in numbers,” Lena agreed with a small smile, the first genuine one in many months. “I could… get you information from the inside? Help you be one step ahead of him.”

“That would be very dangerous, Lena,” Kara said, shaking her head. “I can’t expose you to that. Your brother is evil, but he’s also smart, what if he figures it out?”

“Good thing I’ve always been smarter,” Lena said with a smirk and Kara chuckled. “Look, I’ll see what I can do. I can’t just suddenly oppose him, but I can pretend to work with him to get some information without actually helping him.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense, I’ll tell Alex,” Kara concluded and something seemed to dawn upon her. She looked apologetically at Lena. “Shoot, Alex and J’onn must be waiting at my apartment. I completely forgot.”

“That’s okay, Kara,” Lena said calmly, finding Kara’s guilty face extremely adorable, but her stubbornness pushed that thought away. “Thank you for… thank you for coming back.”

“Always,” Kara promised with sincere smile and stood up, Lena mimicked her actions. Kara felt suddenly nervous and awkward. “I, uh, I should head out. Thank you for listening.”

They both smiled, but felt uneasy, not knowing how to navigate this state of their friendship. Normally they would hug goodbye, but it didn’t feel right at the moment. In the end, the blonde took another glance at Lena without losing her smile and turned towards the balcony. 

Lena observed Kara’s retreating form. Her cozy sweater and jeans were so perfectly Kara, her sweet scent still engulfing the brunette. As she saw the blonde walk outside into the balcony, she expected some sort of superhero stance, the kind of rigid and stoic body language Supergirl used to adopt. It never came and Lena marveled at Kara preparing herself to fly while still looking like her Kara. She saw the other woman give her one last smile, which she returned, and then face the rest of the buildings in National City. Just when Lena was prepared to go back to her tea, she saw Kara turn around suddenly and walk decisively back into the living room towards her. 

“I have to tell you something,” Kara said hastily and out of breath. It was evident to Lena that she was trying to hide her nervousness with a pretense of confidence. “I promised I would never lie to you again, that I would never withhold information from you. So I have to tell you something.”

Kara’s blue eyes were brimming with emotion, she wrung her hands constantly and took a deep breath, staring back into a expectant Lena. “I’m in love with you. I love you so much, Lena Luthor, and I don’t think I’ve felt like this for anyone ever.”

Lena opened and closed her mouth several times, her green eyes were wide open and her heart stopped for a beat only to then threaten to come out of her chest. She was sure she’d imagined it, there was no way this was actually happening. Oh, how Lena had dreamt of this. She’d spent the last three years loving her best friend in secret. She had convinced herself to bury it deep down, to simply enjoy what she had with Kara as friends, because it was not possible that the other woman could ever feel the same way. Her heart pounded hard, oxygen left her lungs, leaving a burning sensation in her chest. She tried to string words and phrases together in her brain, but they were all jumbled inside and it seemed as if her mind had been disconnected from her mouth.

“Say something?” Kara asked in a small voice, worrying her lip between her teeth. 

“I- s-say it again, please?” Lena whispered, her eyes started filling with tears.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara repeated, taking a few steps closer, stopping only a foot or so away from the brunette. “I’m so in love with you and have been for a long time. And I know I can’t possibly expect you to return my feelings after what I did, I actually expected you to hate me, but I just wanted to tell you. ”

“I- I could never hate you, Kar,” Lena murmured with a trembling lip. “I’ve been in love with you since I met you. I love you, too.”

“You- you do?! But ho- I- what?”

“I’ve loved you for the longest time,” Lena said, her voice cracking once again. “This is why everything hurts so much, this is why I can’t actually hate you or escape you, no matter how much I’ve tried.”

“Oh, Lena.” Kara’s eyes welled up, too, and the distance between them became excruciating. “C-can I hug you?”

Lena gave her a short nod and Kara gave her a bone-crushing hug, careful enough to not actually break any bones. The Kryptonian breathed in Lena’s shampoo as she buried herself in her neck, she exhaled a deep breath of relief as she felt the brunette’s muscles finally relaxing. Lena let herself melt away into Kara’s embrace, taking solace in her warmth and familiar scent. They had never hugged like this before, so tight they couldn’t have been closer if they tried. It seemed to last for hours and the tears in their eyes subsided eventually. 

It was Lena who was the first to extricate herself slowly from the embrace, but as her face seemed to come closer to Kara’s, arms still wrapped around the blonde’s neck, her body moved on its own accord. Looking directly into sapphire eyes, her gaze dropped momentarily to inviting soft lips. Her breath hitched in her throat as Kara’s mouth seemed to draw her in. Fluttering their eyelids shut, Lena closed the distance between them and pressed a slow, delicate kiss to Kara’s lips. It was chaste and tentative, a slow exploration of feelings and the culmination of something they had dreamed of for so long. 

A few more seconds later, Kara ended the kiss with a short peck to Lena’s lips, settling their foreheads together as they caught their breaths with their eyes shut still. It was intoxicating and Kara wanted more, she needed more. But she knew it was not to be. Their relationship as friends was barely hanging by a thread and they needed to work on rebuilding it before anything else could happen. She needed Lena to forgive her. 

Kara cupped Lena’s face between her hands as their eyes fluttered open and soft smiles graced their lips, their foreheads still touching. 

“You are so beautiful,” Kara breathed and they separated their faces somewhat. “And this? This was wonderful. And I want it so badly, Lena, I want you so badly. But- but we can’t right now.”

“But-”

“I need you to forgive me first,” Kara said and Lena gave her a small nod, knowing as well that they needed to work on their issues first. “It doesn’t matter how long it takes, okay? But you’re too important to me to not take this seriously. Or- or start something when things have been so bad lately.”

“Will you wait?” Lena asked in a tiny voice.

“As long as is necessary,” Kara promised and pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead. “I love you and, like I said, I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“I love you, too, darling,” Lena said, hugging Kara once more. 

It wasn’t going to be easy or perfect. They had a ton of issues to work on. Lena needed to find her footing again and learn how to deal with her emotions. And Kara had to work on accepting and letting her mistakes in the past. But they would do it together, side by side, rebuilding their friendship and, hopefully, something more after that. And Kara? Well, she wasn’t named the Paragon of Hope for nothing.


End file.
